


Promises

by silverdahlia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdahlia/pseuds/silverdahlia
Summary: The time limit on Kokichi Ouma's life has him stressed, so he goes and talks to the cute boy he met earlier.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Promises

24 hours. That's how much time he and all these other students had left to live unless somebody kicked the bucket. Which, to put lightly, wasn't ideal in Kokichi's mind.The time limit made him and all his other classmates go into a panic, splitting into groups. This was all just to much for him, he just needed to sit down, go to sleep, watch cartoons, anything but this.He couldn't though, that was the problem. Sit down?? Someone would yell at him for not looking for a way out. Watch cartoons?? Gonta locked himself in the TV room. Go to sleep?? He might never wake up.

So, he went to someone he trusted. Someone who's voice made his breath ease and his heart skip.

Rantaro.

The two of them had hit it off right away, at least in Kokichi's opinion. He just needed to have a little talk with him, and he would calm down. Then Kaito would likely burst in like he always does and say that Shuichi found a way out and they would all walk hand in hand into the sunset out of Hope's Peak Penitentiary unlikely friends.

That's whats going to happen, right?

He arrived at Rantaro's door and went to knock, but it opened to reveal Rantaro's beautiful face.

Wait. Did he just think that?

Nevermind. Rantaro's face contorted to slight shock at the sight of Kokichi, understandibly.

"Whoa! Oh, hey Kokichi, everything altight?" Rantaro asked.

"Yep! Everything is wonderful Amami-chan!" Kokichi lied back.

"Did you guys find any ways out yet?"

"Nope!"

"Then why are you here?"

A shiver went down Kokichi's spine. Shit, why WAS he here? OH! Right! To talk to Rantaro. Huh. He's never gotten choked up like that before.

"Nishishi! I jut wanted to have a little chat with my BELOVED Amami-chan!" Kokichi quipped.

"Oh cool, what do you want to talk about?"

Oh. "Uh, Um." ...shit.  
oh god what the hell WHAT.  
There is no way that the King of Lies just S T U T T E R E D.

Rantaro must have noticed his tension, because he made a clever move himself.  
"So... are you wearing your organizations...uniform?" He asked innocently.

That snapped him back to reality. "Nishishi! You're so smart, Amami-chan! Only the TOP members of D.I.C.E wear these!"  
"It looks cute on you."

Rantaro said it so honestly. It took the wind out of Kokichi like a physical hit. And... was he BLUSHING?

"How about you come inside and stay a while? I promise I'm not a bad guy." Rantaro offered  
Kokichi had every right not to trust him, this was the second time Rantaro had said that, and it would be just them in his dorm. Perfect opportunity to strike. So what did Kokichi Ouma do?

"Sure! Just don't kill me or anything!"  
"Damn, guess I gotta put that knife back now." Rantaro joked.

They walked in the dorm, and Kokichi made note of how similar it was to his own, except for a trinket and overall cleanliness.  
"So... now that we're inside, do you want to tell me why you really came here?" Rantaro said.

Kokichi tensed. His palms grew sweaty and he began to find the 17th tile on Rantaro's floor to be quite interesting.  
"Nishishi! What are you trying to get out of me, Amami-chan? I'm just here to talk." he lied. He internally cringed afterwards. It was a weak lie for him, but Rantaro probably wouldn't see through it.  
"You're scared too, aren't you? It's okay, I am too." Rantaro stated.

THAT. That he did not expect.

He looked at Rantaro. His curly green hair and his beautiful green eyes and all his sliver piercings and the gentle look on his face. And then, right then, Kokichi realized he could look at that for hours. Then he felt something. Oh no. Ohnohnoohno. It was tears. True, genuine tears that were going to escape. Infront of Rantaro. That couldn't happen he can't let him see him like that what is he going to do oh no oh no.

Then Rantaro's hugging him. It's a soft hug, like when you say goodbye to your friends that have become your family to go to a fancy new school. One arm around his shoulders and another ever so gently on the back of his head.  
"It's okay, Kichi, we're going to get out of here."

He didn't quite know what was the final straw, the hug, the nickname, the reassurance, or the fact that he said "we", but Kokichi just burst into tears.He hadn't remembered the last time he truly cried, was it in the orphanage where he got bullied? Did he maybe watch a movie that was just too sad? Did he get a sudden attachment to some roadkill driving by? He didn't know. What he did know, was that he was sobbing into Rantaro's shirt and spilling EVERYTHING.

"I-I'm just so fucking SCARED. A-and I don't know where I am. And I wanna go home I just WANNA BE HOME." he screamed into the fabric. He doesn't know how long he's been holding this in, a few days or his whole life. He also didn't know if it felt good or not to say it.

Rantaro said nothing while Kokichi was venting, choosing to simply run his fingers through Kokichi's hair and just hold him. Pretty sure that was all he needed.After Kokichi was done talking, and his sobs calmed to simple sniffles, was when Rantaro decided to speak.

"Kokichi listen to me. You may not get this now, but we are going to get out of here. There is no way that six stuffed teddy bears will hurt any of us. We have Gonta, Tenko, Kaito, Kiibo, Maki, and Miu on our side. We're safe, Kichi."

A tiny smile made it's way to Kokichi's mouth. "What the hell is Miu gonna do?"  
"She's just gonna show up and speak and all the MonoBears will run away."

They both lightly chuckled at the thought.Afterwards, the two of them realized that they were cuddling still.  
"...This is kinda nice." Kokichi whispered, not caring if Rantaro heard it or not.  
Rantaro light out a quiet, quick laugh. "You think so too?"  
A giddy feeling rose in Kokichi. "Let's just stay like this for a bit. They won't notice. And if we combine their brains, we get one smart person, they'll find something out soon." he said.  
"That's a good idea." Rantaro said with a smile, hugging Kokichi ever so closer.  
And for a few minutes, they just laid there, until Kokichi asked a question.

"Do you really think we are gonna get out of here?"  
Rantaro nodded and pulled him closer. "I promise we are, Kichi. Don't worry."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
Kokichi snuggled closer. "Okay, g'night Taro!"  
With laugh, he replied "G'night to you to Kichi."  
And round 30 minutes later, he heard snores coming from Kokchi, so he ever so carefully pulled himself out of bed, and grabbed the MonoPad from his drawer.

"Now to see what you're all about."

Kokichi woke up a little while later, and was disappointed to find himself alone. Maybe Rantaro was in the bathroom, he thought. As he was about to shut his eyes again, a little chime went off.  
"A body has been discovered!" the Bears happily cheered.

Kokichi's blood went cold. Someone was dead. He hurriedly got out of bed and headed outside.He was others running towards the library, so he followed suit.He pushed open the big doors and looked over the crowd of his classmates standing around something. Then he got a good look at it.

Or, a good look at him.

His eyes followed a train of red to Rantaro's lifeless body. The curly green hair he admired not long ago was matted with blood. The beautiful green eyes that were sparkling an hour ago were empty. And the soft, gorgeous face he loved seemingly seconds ago was devoid of emotion. Devoid of life. He remembered how he said that he could look at his face for hours, but all he wanted to do now was turn his head away and forget what he just saw.

Rantaro was gone, and he had left Kokichi with a broken promise, and a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah my fault for that. wrote this in tumblr messages and wanted to share. i hope you enjoyed this and sorry if it made you cry!!!


End file.
